


We Know the Reasons Why

by Icecat62



Category: due South
Genre: Adult Content, Explicit Language, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 01:29:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2291924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icecat62/pseuds/Icecat62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser learns about whores.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Know the Reasons Why

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to RedSuitsYou@onelist.com - 11/09/1999.

"Hey Benny, Ma wants to know if you and Frannie are gonna' eat dinner with us tonight."

"Well...I suppose we still are. Francesca hasn't stated otherwise."

Ray looks over at Francesca sitting at her desk, polishing her nails. "You know, you need to talk to her about that."

Fraser turns in his seat to look at her and smiles. "I think her color selection is rather appropriate. I don't believe she needs my help Ray."

Ray sighs and shakes his head. "You know one of these days she's gonna' get in trouble for doing that crap here and it'll be all your fault."

Fraser turns back to Ray looking confused. "Ray...how can my not helping Francesca pick out the color of her nail polish get her into trouble as you say." 

"Knock it off Benny! You know...ever since you and Frannie have hooked up...well...you got yourself one smart mouth."

Fraser lets a small smile slip. "Understood."

There's a commotion at the entrance to the bullpen. Huey and Dewey are dragging in two 'ladies' of the evening.

"Whoa! Will you look at the shit that the ducks just dragged in."

Fraser turns to see what Ray sees. He flinches slightly. It's not noticeable to anyone else, except for Ray. He knows that Fraser is taken aback by what he sees. With an evil grin he leans toward Fraser and starts in on him.

"What's the matter Benny? You never seen lesbian hookers before?"

"Lesbian hookers?"

"Yeah...they're the same as regular hookers...only they troll the sewers looking for janes instead of johns."

Ray laughs at his own joke and Fraser frowns. "That is not amusing Ray."

Fraser tracks their path across the bullpen. He could never understand the need for prostitutes. Nor could he fathom a woman selling herself for money. It was a dangerous and foolish way to earn a living, but Chicago teemed with this type of 'woman'.

Dewey is leading them past Francesca's desk and Fraser hears them talk to her. One sounds American and the other is making an attempt at a British accent. She sounded as fake as her attempt to look like a lady.

"So ducky...ya' wanna' have a go at us? We'll show ya' a good time." The whore leers at Francesca, who raises an eyebrow at her.

Leaning back in her chair, Francesca calmly folds her arms. "What's your names?" 

"Mines Vic and this here is me partner, Vivienne. We're a set package love." 

Francesca doesn't bother to hide the disgust on her face or in her voice. "Ya' know, the only way you two cheap pieces of trash can show me a good time is if you bought me a new watch. Why don't you take yourself and your nasty little ass kisser out of here."

The whore lunges toward Francesca, her face a now contorted into a mask of rage. "Listen lady! I'll kick your ass if you..."

Francesca stands up and stares directly at her. "No I don't think so. You're rude, ignorant and I can think of a thousand other things to say to you, but I'm a lady. You...you're a sad piece of trash that has to go and make your own little corner of the world because no one else wants you in theirs. Get a life sister!"

Francesca walks away from her desk and over to Ray's. Ray is laughing and Fraser is staring open mouthed at Francesca. "What? Oh come on Benton! Look at 'em." 

Fraser watches as Huey and Dewey drag the two screaming whores out of the bullpen.

They are yelling epitaphs at Francesca. "God they are such trash."

"Francesca, aren't you being a little harsh on those two woman. What if their lives..."

"Benton. They went to the same school that I did."

"Pardon?" Fraser's eyebrows have risen in shock at her statement.

"I'll say it slower for you. They went to my school . They're are two are the trashiest girls you'll ever want to meet. They were whores in high school and now...well you see what you see."

Ray is still laughing at the look on Fraser's face. "Benny, don't even try and understand it all. Frannie's right. They were in the class behind me. They were two big losers even then. And it's not their families fault either. We know the reasons why. It's just that they're..."

"I have seen what they look like Ray. I have heard them. Maybe if the both of you were nicer to them..."

Ray and Francesca break out into hysterics.

"What is so funny about being nice to someone?"

Ray calms down enough to speak. "Benny...I'm sorry...but you are way too nice for your own good. They would eat you alive, spit you out and then kick you while you lay on the street bleeding. I watched those two pieces of shit attack a sick woman on the street for Christ sakes! There's nothing nice about them. Thank God they don't live in my neighborhood anymore."

Francesca changed the topic. *I'm tired of talking about those trashy whores.* "Benton, we're still gonna' go to Ma's for dinner right?"

"Ray and I were discussing that issue before those two women came in."

"Well...are we?"

"Yes, I believe dinner with the family would nice."

"Good. Ray can you stop on the way home..."

Ray sighs. "Yeah I'll stop at the grocery store on the way home."

"Thanks Ray." Francesca leans down and gives Fraser a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you after work."

Francesca walks back to her desk and Ray and Fraser continue working on a case. Life is back to normal in the bullpen.

END


End file.
